After All This Time
by Lalenna
Summary: Maybe she'd loved him all along. Sandle. This one got stuck in my head and demanded to be written.


Title: Fight Night

Disclaimer: Not mine…I did ask for them for my birthday but I still didn't get them :(

A/N: Okay people…Well its been a hectic few weeks…I passed my driving test, had my 18th, my Nan's birthday, my mates 18th, I have coursework coming out of my ears, and, oh yeah, I got banned from ff.

Anyway now that I've bored you enough with my life…This is my new fic 'After All This Time' It started off as something TOTALLY different as always and ended up as this…hope you like.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

** After all, the broken stones,**

**That were thrown, for no good reason.**

**Inside, she is loving him still**

**After all this time. **

"I can't believe you did that!" Sara snapped at Greg.

"It was a stupid note, for God's sake Sara, get a life," Greg threw back as he slammed down a pile of files onto the table front of her.

"I have a life; you just need to grow up." Sara yelled as the argument continued. She hadn't felt this angry since…

"I may act childish some of the time but at least my life is fun. All you do is work and…actually all you do is work. Great existence you have, it must make you feel so loved and important," Greg snarled back.

Sara had _never_ felt this angry. She drew a breath to hit back at him again when Catherine stormed into the room.

"You two, SHUT UP. I don't want to know what's going on, but I have work to do and the lab and I do NOT want to listen to you two yelling at each other anymore. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"But I didn't…" Sara stopped talking after receiving a death glare from the older woman. Grabbing a few of the folders from the table she moved herself to the part of the room that was furthest away from Greg. Greg threw a glare her way as Catherine left the room.

"What happened with those two?" Nick asked Catherine as she made her way down the hallway before the two children started bickering again.

"I didn't want to ask." Catherine sighed running her eyes trying to banish the headache that was forming. "Something about a note and now Sara's fuming. I think Gil paired them up to much because Greg's as stubborn as she is now. They're worst that you and Warrick when you have a spat."

"Warrick and I are never that loud." Nick objected as he grabbed his ringing cell phone. "Hey. In the lab. Cath's with me. Umm, are you sure you want those two as well. No reason. I'll grab them and head over. Bye." Nick hung up and sighed looking at the door the two warring CSI's were behind. "Grissom wants us all at a new crime scene."

"I'll get Warrick," Catherine said before Nick could open his mouth again. "What? I'm not going in there again." Catherine smiled at Nick as she left him to deal with the Sara and Greg while she hunted down Warrick.

Nick headed towards the door, wincing slightly as he could already hear the lightly raised voices beyond the door. It was like the invasion of the body snatchers because the two aliens in the room beyond were not his two best friends.

"Right," Nick started barging into the room. "Field trip. We have a new crime scene. Grissom wants us there asap and I don't have time for bickering, so get a move on."

"I'm driving," Sara said automatically.

"What of I want to drive?" Greg turned to her.

"Like anyone would survive that. I'd rather not become a crime scene of my own." Sara smiled at Greg.

"Like your driving is any better. You go…"

"Hey guys," Nick interrupted. "I'm driving, you both are sitting in the back seat, and I don't want to hear a peek from either of you unless it's something constructive. No wonder Cath's got a headache"

"That wasn't…" Sara went to reply.

"Shh." Nick put a finger to his lips

"It was all…" Greg tried.

"Shh." Nick smiled as he managed to cut Greg off too.

"But…" They two of them said in unison, then turned to glare at the other.

"Shh. Now come on we have a crime scene to go to." Nick led the way out of the room followed by to silent CSI's.

Sara didn't want to be in work. It was a first. She couldn't believe that Greg could be so hurtful. That stupid note. Sara threw another look of daggers at Greg as he continued to process the scene not even noticing the looks she was sending his way. Obviously a wasted effort of her part.

She didn't really think he was that oblivious, that he hadn't noticed the longer, lingering, looks, the smiles that he got out of her when every other member of the night shift had failed to reach her, that he hadn't picked up on any of her growing feelings for him since he'd become a CSI. It was so stupid. First Grissom and now Greg. Was she destined to like guys who didn't like her in return?

The sad thing was she didn't just like Greg, she'd known it for ages now. Sara Sidle had fallen head over high heels in love with Greg Sanders. And he hadn't even noticed.

* * *

What ya all think...let me know...this songs bugging me coz its stuck in my head just itching to be put in a fic lol. REVIEW AND ILL SEND COOKIES!


End file.
